Perhaps
by navitor3
Summary: There's no real plot. Set not long after Alucard's return. An AxS one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Hellsing.**

**A/N: The song**** that plays in ****this one-shot is Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps by Doris Day. That's my favourite version at least. Please forgive me. This one-shot has no real plot and I am no good at writing vampires. I just had to get this out so I could stop being distracted by Alucard and Seras and get back to my other favourite ship. ;)**

o-Perhaps-o

"Say it, Draculina," he said.

Seras looked up from her reading, some of her soft mop of blonde hair covering her one eye in that most mysterious way. That hair he loved so... to ruffle. The tall, red-clad elder vampire sat down in the arm chair across from hers, elegantly crossing one long leg over the other.

"Say what?" she asked.

Alucard's orange orbs strayed over her youthful form from behind equally orange glasses. The police girl had changed. She no longer was that innocent Seras he had left behind as a fledgling. He assumed she had already been with a 'man' – her mercenary. The draculina may no longer have been a blushing virgin, but still looked every bit the part. "Say you still love me, Seras Victoria," he said and smirked.

Seras raised her brows and sighed. This was a game her former master had started playing since losing her as a servant. She no longer was linked to him so intimately and no longer called him master. Seras Victoria was completely independent of him. The always self-assured Alucard had started questioning whether she still had love for him. It was not unusual, after all, for a childe to hate its sire. He couldn't be sure about his present one, as Seras always seemed to be everywhere in the manor that he wasn't. The draculina strangely had a way of always finding _something _to do. Which was very unusual for a vampire. But when had Seras Victoria ever been a conventional vampire? "Perhaps," she said for the umpteenth time, looking down at her book.

Alucard responded with a grunt. Not once had the words ever crossed her lips. Not once would she outright say she loved him or hated him, or hang on every word he said as other draculinas in his past had. It was rather disconcerting, but it gave the elder plenty of reason to tease her about it. And he would continue to do so, over and over and over. His one and only compatriot was still sensitive to his attention. He knew this. And used it to his advantage. Independent or not, she still was in awe of him.

Because of Alucard's teasing, Seras had discovered that she liked being playful with him. It was fun having Alucard want something not too serious, for a change, that she wouldn't give, or pretend she might give by saying 'perhaps'. Perhaps it was being teased by him, specifically, or by a fellow, cursed creature of the night that was what really exhilarated her. She didn't know. But being playful with Alucard was... fun.

"I never thought that you, Seras, could be such a liar," he said smoothly, eyeing her over the rim of his orange glasses.

Seras laughed. "I never said yes or no, did I?" she asked.

Alucard was quiet for a moment. The tone of her voice. The young draculina truly had tapped into her flirtatious side. "Such an ungrateful... _woman_," he deliberately pressed and received the exact reaction he had wanted.

"I don't know what to think," Seras said, avoiding his eyes by looking in her book.

"About what?" he asked.

"You seem to be speaking to me as if I'm not a young vampire with knowledge that barely holds a candle to yours," she said. "All this, just so I will say yes?"

Alucard smirked. After some silence, he spoke. "There is no need for me to be condescending. Those beginning days of our union, I wanted one thing and you wanted the opposite. Naturally, we did not get along because I do not pamper. But now, we no longer stand on opposite sides of the line. You are one with me. We are kin, and I am proud to call you such."

Seras blinked, her unconcealed eye wearily looking over at him. "Thank you," she said softly.

Alucard grinned. "Now, tell me you love me," he said.

Seras was about to roll her eyes when someone entered the library. It was Benedict, the resident butler, former spy to Her Majesty's Secret Service and second to replace the infamous Walter over the years. Tall and handsome was Benedict with the loveliest sun-kissed blonde hair and orange-speckled green eyes that usually had the draculina wanting to stare into those eyes and feed him slices of juicy oranges while she did.

Seras smiled. "Benedict," she said, and there it was again. That sensual voice. Alucard watched Seras, having become aware, long ago of her fascination with the former agent. He'd wondered what her mercenary thought.

It was very common for a vampire to admire a human. But to never touch, as he did with Integra, was not as common. Humans who would never know the kiss were better kept at a distance, so Alucard wondered if Seras had the kind of restraint that he exercised with his master.

"Master Alucard, Miss Seras, Sir Integra calls," Benedict announced and left.

"A mall?" Alucard asked in Integra's office.

Integra nodded while Seras found the location on a map spread out on her desk. "As we speak, ghouls are strolling around after watching the late night show. Our sources believe that movie goers and staff were victimised." The heiress looked at Alucard. "Alucard, mind the damage you cause, I really don't want to hear another whining about cost of damages after you'd been there. Hellsing's clean-up crew are not miracle workers." She looked at Seras. "We've had a relatively clean record for years, haven't we Seras?" she asked. The two females smiled at each other. And Alucard chuckled in response. "Search and destroy," Integra ordered with a little smile.

"Yes, Master," Alucard gladly said and bowed. Then he turned to Seras. "Pity, Draculina, you'll miss out once again. If only you would... " He deliberately trailed off. "But alas," he added and vanished.

Seras scoffed and Integra looked up at her. "He is right you know," she said.

"I won't be his guinea pig, Master," Seras complained. "At least, until it's very necessary and lots lives depend on it. Until then, Alucard can travel that way but I won't have him test that Schrödinger powers out on me. Not yet. I like being alive, thank you very much. Sir," she greeted and phased to the roof to take flight from there.

Integra sighed.

-oo-

When Seras eventually arrived at the shopping centre, shots could be heard inside but quite close to one entrance. It was strange, surely Alucard would have taken down practically every ghoul in that place, but there he was standing close to the entrance. Seras phased inside, appearing next to him. "What are you doing?" she asked, watching yet another ghoul fall onto the floor that already was riddled with bloodied, rotting corpses, as the sound of the loud gunshots drew them to Alucard.

"Waiting for you, slow poke," Alucard said nonchalantly. Seras groaned and Alucard stepped forward. "Proceed, Police girl," he said.

"Hmph," Seras grunted with determination and ran ahead, shifting aside her confusion over bloodthirsty Alucard waiting for her. "Have all the entrances been secured?" she asked and sliced through the head of a ghoul with her shadow scythe.

"The Hellsing soldiers have just arrived, let's leave it to them, shall we?" Alucard said. He had already thrown out his senses and discovered, to his annoyance, that there were no enemy vampires around. So, it would just be him, the ghouls and... Seras Victoria. Alucard smirked.

The rampage truly began as Seras ripped heads off bodies and spilled blood all over. Killing without a gun was a lot messier.

Suddenly, the mall speakers came to life. A song began to play.

Seras smashed a ghoul's head into the wall and looked up at the ceiling. "Did you do that?" she asked Alucard. But as soon as the first line of the song had been sung, her question had been answered.

Seras shook her head and elbowed a ghoul in the face that came up behind her. Alucard grinned and followed as she further continued her rampage, occasionally shooting a ghoul for his own pleasure.

Seras fought on as the singer spoke on Alucard's behalf. She couldn't help but smirk as she easily tore through the enemy while Alucard quietly shadowed her, backing her up and sometimes deliberately killing a ghoul just as she tried to attack it.

But then, Seras stopped and frowned as the singer sang about starting something. When would she and Alucard 'start something'? That was very presumptuous of him, unless, those lyrics were not to mean something. Seras shoved a fist through a ghoul's heart. And then something was mentioned about Alucard being brokenhearted. The young vampiress looked at him with plenty of sarcasm and for a split second, Alucard played along by feigning a sad expression. He was fully enjoying himself, patiently walking to the tune of the music and watching her paint the walls and floors red as the music flowed through the supposed to be quiet mall. And was fully amused that Seras was paying attention to the words.

Alucard was still getting used to seeing Seras that way. 'Magnificent' was the only way he could describe the former police girl as the vampiress in red knew exactly which direction to move her body or a limb to quickly take down a ghoul. Her shadow arm expanded, retracted, constantly changing shape and cutting through bodies at will. Alucard and Seras reached the main pair of escalators in the middle of the mall. That was where the ghouls were coming from, moving downwards as they stumbled out of the cinema upstairs. A few had fallen on the floor and were standing up. The two compatriots looked at each other. Alucard made a mocking gesture with his hand, elegantly showing Seras to proceed.

Swiftly, she extended her shadows and grabbed ghouls by their heads, flinging them aside and ripping heads from shoulders. Patiently, the vampiress stepped onto the moving escalator which transported ghouls straight to her – some of them falling on their faces as they lost their footing. She looked down at Alucard as him being brokenhearted was mentioned one last time and he looked at her, neither grinning nor sad. Alucard graciously stepped onto the other escalator and fired at a ghoul struggling in vain to get to him on the ascending steps. Two other ghouls took a tumble down and Alucard was sure to catch them with his shadows and rip them apart. He looked over at Seras who was keeping up with his pace rather nicely on the descending steps. She returned the look, blood on her chin and Alucard's eyes sensuously narrowed in on the stains.

Seras' lips parted. He truly was a sinfully alluring devil. But who didn't know that. She smirked as that favourite word of hers kept being repeated over the speakers. Over and over.

The song ended and now all they heard were the continuing stream of approaching ghouls. Seras tore through them, throwing some off the escalator. Alucard gladly tested his aim on them as they flew through the air. Playful was she, Seras Victoria, finishing off the last of the descending ghouls and meeting Alucard at the top of the stairs.

A ghoul came straight for her, but Alucard surprisingly lifted an arm and slammed it under the ghoul's chin, breaking its jaw. Seras raised a brow over him coming between her and her attacker. It was unlike him to intentionally protect the powerful draculina when she could fight her own battles. "Do you love me now?" he asked.

Seras grinned. "We're wasting time," she said.

"If you don't, then tell me, Draculina. Tell me you hate me then," he said behind her.

Seras' smile faded a little. "You're not easy to love," she answered. Her shadows went wild beside her and increased in number, Seras jerked them forward, impaling countless rotting bodies and Alucard fired at a few.

"That aside, I am your creator. Remember what I have given you," he said.

"Wait just a minute," Seras said, turning to him. "_You're_ the one who left me behind, remember?"

Now Alucard felt he had walked right into a confrontation that had conveniently been avoided by them spending most of their time apart. "You don't seem to have suffered too much," he commented, shooting a ghoul that was getting too close.

"That's cause I decided to just let it go," Seras said, a little annoyed. "I've always taken care of myself. Just because you decided to make me your family and bestowed this new existence upon me, does not mean I'm desperate to be close to you."

"Nevertheless, you are a part of me," Alucard said, letting off another accurate shot. "We will be bonded forever and most likely spend quite a few more decades under the same roof. We should get along, don't you think?" he teased.

Seras thought that over for a moment. "Depends," she said as they waited, hearing nothing and sensing nothing. "If we'll even bother with each other. You're always in your chair and I'm always busy." She looked up at him with her one uncovered eye. "We don't really need each other, do we?" she asked but saying it in more of a statement.

"No," Alucard said.

Seras looked in the direction of the cinema, her expression hidden by her hair. She had forged a new existence for herself that didn't really involve Alucard. And with his return, it was hard to figure out if she really needed him now. Seras didn't want to. Her parents' death had taught her that those who love you don't always stay; her time in the orphanage had taught her that those you live with will leave and that had carried on through her years at Hellsing, a lesson that was even more relevant with her new existence. Alucard was not someone she could depend on. Maybe having Pip around for a very long time would teach her to depend on the presence of another again. Maybe. But until then, Seras depended on herself. She would love, but not depend on being loved in return.

Alucard had no doubt that Seras' mercenary had played a large part in her contented state. That was good. She was what he — Alucard — had always wanted her to be — independent, strong, proud. Didn't matter how she had become that way, all that mattered was that she, now, was a conqueror and no longer that timid police girl. "Seras Victoria," he said. "You may be the one good thing I have unleashed upon this world since being born again." He smirked.

Seras looked at him and wanted to be sarcastic, but the pride shone through and she accepted his compliment. "I guess that's it," she said, looking at the mess. "No more living dead but the two of us."

"Yes," Alucard said, thoughtful eyes washing over her. "Just us."

They turned to the railing and looked downwards. "No real damage," Seras commented.

"Hm, my aiming is excellent as ever," Alucard said.

"I'll get the cleaning crew." Seras quickly phased away.

"And off she goes again," Alucard commented putting away his gun. Slowly he walked to the escalator and watched as humans hurried into the mall to clean the mess the vampires had made. Alucard used the escalator, sensing Seras was still outside. "Seras, return to me," he said into her head and not long after, she appeared close to the foot of the stairs. Alucard stepped off the escalator, stopping at her side. They watched the arduous task the unfortunate humans had to perform.

"We should report," Seras said, waiting to hear why he had summoned her back.

Alucard turned to her. "Yes, we should," he said and held his hand out to her.

"Alucard, what –?" Seras started to say.

"Give me your hand, Seras," he said, referring to her shadow formed hand.

Seras obeyed. Alucard lifted it and looked at it. "What are you doing?" Seras asked suspiciously, noticing some of the cleaning crew were watching. This was not the time for him to be strange and drag her into his strangeness. She was supposed to be the sane vampire of Hellsing. Seras' 'hand' was now level with Alucard's shoulder. She felt really stupid for holding it up in the air that way.

"Hm," Alucard hummed as if he'd been thinking about something and had found the solution. The elder vampire pushed their palms together, slipping his fingers between hers.

"Alucard," Seras tried again. This was really embarrassing, especially with that blasted song booming over the speakers! Was he going to lead her in a dance for the insane?

The humans nearby couldn't help but stare as they worked. Well, some things never changed. Some of them were probably new and others just in awe. Seras then realised that Alucard's arm had changed to shadow form as well. And slowly his arm was blending with hers. "Aluc – " Alucard's tendrils crept through Seras' and she could clearly feel each one of them. They made the hairs on her neck stand on end, made goosebumps appear on her cool skin. Taking his initiative, an intrigued Seras had her tendrils snake through Alucard's as well. This was fascinating, something she had never experienced before. Was she wrong about not needing Alucard?

Alucard looked into her eyes when he felt her touch. Then, stepping right against her, he wrapped one long arm around her, pinning Seras to his large form... and then...

They were gone.

-oo-

Seras' distant eyes took a long while to focus on her surroundings because her brain had taken long to tell them to focus. Sir Integra's office. She was standing in Sir Integra's office. And then she looked up into Alucard's smug face. "… YOU – "

"Finally, Seras," spoke Integra's voice to her left. The vampiress looked over at her seated superior.

"… What?" she asked.

Alucard started to chuckle, the sound vibrating through his chest and against Seras. "Let go of me," Seras demanded, pushing herself out of his embrace. Her shadows pulled free as well where they were still connected with his and once again formed into the shape of an arm.

"So you figured it out," Integra said to Alucard.

"Indeed. Seras was quite helpful," he commented.

"Helpful?!" Seras yelled.

"Why yes, you mixed your shadows with mine quite eagerly," he said.

"I did no such thing. Sir Integra, I – "

_**"You did, mignonette, I saw,"**_Pip lazily interrupted, not sounding too happy.

Seras was angry and confused and felt she was being ganged up on."So what! I was fascinated by it. I'd never done it before," she complained to all three of them.

"Nevertheless, you aided me quite beautifully in our travel," Alucard announced. "Thank you for volunteering as my... guinea-pig."

Seras turned to Integra. "How could you?" she asked. "You knew he'd do it?"

Integra sighed. "Seras, Alucard was quite sure you'd survive. He still had to figure out how to join the two of you and obviously, he succeeded."

"And all's good and well with the world!" Seras raged.

Integra was about to yell but, "Silence," Alucard uttered lazily.

"What?" Seras gasped, looking up at him with complete shock. "Don't treat me like a mere subordinate. I'll be angry if I want to be angry."

Alucard smirked.

"And now you're laughing at me!" Seras yelled.

Integra rubbed her forehead and only now remembered she still had a report to receive. "Vampires of Hellsing," she said. "Report, NOW!"

"Forgive us, Master," Alucard said with an elegant nod, fully amused. "All walking dead were destroyed. Alas, there were no real opponents to speak of or... human survivors."

"Yeah, which made time for fooling around with the mall speakers," Seras commented.

Integra's brow raised and she looked at Alucard for answers. "Just a little music to go along with magnificent bloodshed."

"Sure," Seras mumbled.

"Anything else to report, Seras?" Integra asked.

"The reports were correct. The ghouls were all staff and movie goers. The culprit vampire must have done his business in the movie rooms and then left before Alucard arrived. The clean-up crew are busy as we speak."

"And what a mess they had to clean up," Alucard said, grinning. "I don't know what has happened to Seras over the years, but I like the change."

Integra looked up at him with a knowing smirk. "You're one happy No-life King, aren't you?" she asked.

Alucard smiled at her.

Seras looked between the two of them. "Would you like me to leave, cause I really want to leave," she said.

"Craving some alone time with your mercenary?" Alucard asked.

Pip snorted. **"**_**Alone time. With my luck that butler will show up any second.**_**" **he said. And then Benedict entered through the open doorway as if summoned.

"Sir Integra, I have some papers for you to look over. Perhaps – "

An amused Alucard and a smug Seras made eye-contact at the utterance of that word.

" – some light reading before bedtime?"

Integra took the papers. "Yes, walk with me Benedict," she said, standing up.

"See you tomorrow, Alucard, Seras," the heiress greeted.

"Sleep well, Master," Alucard said.

"Goodnight, Master," Seras greeted and then added, "Benedict."

"Miss Seras," he greeted with a small smile and then he was gone.

Alucard heard a tiny little sigh flow from Seras. "My, my, you really do have it bad, don't you?" he asked.

"Like you do for our Master?" Seras asked with raised chin and quirked brow. "You know very well that there will always be humans who will fascinate us for whatever reason."

Alucard wanted to chuckle, enjoying hearing Seras tell him about vampires. "How many have there been?" he asked.

Seras sighed. "One or two. But nothing like Benedict."

"Pity you can't have him," Alucard teased.

"I am just fine with having him as a friend," Seras said.

"How about taking him as your lover for a time?" Alucard asked.

"Alucard, I'm not a lustful leach. But, I would have liked to taste his blood," she confessed.

"Mmm, to take his essence inside of you," Alucard hummed. "You would feel closer to him, but Seras, would that be enough?" Alucard asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Wouldn't you want to pierce his flesh and draw his blood," Alucard asked, his voice taking a softer tone and his body moving closer.

"… Yes," Seras admitted.

Alucard grinned. "Draculina," he uttered with pride and hunger.

"What?" Seras asked defensively. "Don't look at me that way."

"You'll have to forgive me, I'm still getting to know Seras the true vampiress," Alucard said smoothly.

"Don't let it go to your head," Seras said.

"Which head would that be?" he asked and grinned.

Pip sighed._**"Now Alucard again." **_

"Don't talk nonsense, Pip," Seras grumbled.

Alucard chuckled. "Is your mercenary jealous?" he asked.

"Jealous?" Seras exclaimed. "Of you?"

_**"You two share a strong bond,"**_Pip commented.

Seras huffed. "That bond is not as strong anymore, Pip."

"Pray tell, are you referring to the one we created in Cheddar?" Alucard asked and slowly approached Seras. She backed up. "The night I drank your blood? Do you remember, Draculina?"

"I don't want to talk about that," Seras said, going around Integra's desk.

"It felt wonderful after so many years," Alucard added, large form following after. "Creating you."

"Well, good for you," Seras said, working her way around the side of the desk.

"Do you remember how it felt?" Alucard asked.

"Yes, quite well. I remember dying," Seras said sarcastically, ending up back where she had started. They faced each other over the desk.

"But it was a painless death," Alucard said. "As I embraced you, as I took all of you into me. And you gladly took my essence as well... into you.

They looked each other in the eye. It was true. That familiarity was there. That closeness. Alucard waited for a response, a tiny smirk present on his lips. Seras clicked her tongue. "Well, that still doesn't mean I love you," she answered.

"Even though I'm a part of you?" he asked.

"You assume too much," Seras said and started for the door.

"You have given me a hunger, Police girl," Alucard said and she stopped.

"What hunger?" she asked.

"I want to know what you now taste like, Draculina. I want to feel your power, Seras."

Seras didn't turn around or look at him. "Only if I can taste yours, too," she said in a rather dark way. Now, without fedora and glasses, Alucard slowly approached her from behind and turned Seras to face him, joining her in the doorway of Integra's office. They looked each other in the eye as Alucard willed loose her collar and Seras concentrated on his collar and cravat. All this without touching.

Alucard then placed his hands on her shoulders and lowered his face to her neck. Seras leaned her head to the left, exposing the area he had marked so many years ago. Fangs pierced her flesh for only the second time in her short vampiric life. Seras gasped and went limp in his arms. Alucard cupped the back of her head, keeping her neck fully exposed and wrapped an arm around her back, taking in her darkness and eternal light, everything she was. Seras didn't wait very long before she came to life, so to speak, and pulled aside his collar. She bit into him as well. Alucard grunted, his fingers digging into her hair. Seras was now firmly trapped between his large body and the doorpost and neither she, nor Alucard were immediately aware that two humans were approaching. All they did was experience each other.

Integra and Benedict froze as they lay eyes on the picture before them. Seras' fingers went through Alucard's shoulders, keeping him in place. Integra's lips parted. So did Benedict's. Blood had splattered onto clothing. Any human would have been concerned to see that amount of blood on a person's clothing. But that was not the case here. Integra and Benedict knew exactly what they were looking at.

Suddenly, "IDIOTS!" Integra yelled. Two animalistic pairs of red eyes glared into her fierce blue one before they calmed with recognition. The two vampires separated, blood vanishing and clothing forming back into place as if never disturbed. Integra was quiet for a moment before having to give out orders that the master of vampire had never given before. "I don't care about your habits or what desires you have. I will not have such behaviour here on the floors where humans walk. You will keep your blood play in the basement or on the battlefield. Is that clear?" she asked in a quiet but threatening voice.

"Certainly, Integra," Alucard said, licking his lips, his tone oozing sensuality. Their eyes met, Integra's expression betraying anger and... something more.

Seras swallowed, the taste of Alucard still rolling around in her mouth. She felt guilty as no remorse came to the surface over what she had done. It didn't feel wrong in the least. Alucard and Integra noticed her silence. Such a vampire she now was. "Sorry, Master," she finally said to Integra in a tone that expressed sorrow more than regret. The heiress' expression softened. Seras' glance moved to Benedict and the tall blonde's expression startled her. Never had Seras seen such desire in his beautiful green eyes.

Quickly, Benedict broke the stare and looked at Integra. "Shall we, Sir Integra, we were returning to your office," he reminded her in his usual, charismatic way.

"Yes," Integra answered. Alucard and Seras stepped out into the passage and Integra was sure to make eye-contact with both vampires as she passed. But in her eyes they could make out a look of understanding, even... envy? Before they could smile at her, Integra looked away, annoyed that they had noticed and went into her office with Benedict in tow.

"You taste wonderful, Seras," Alucard said, eyes still on Integra. "So much passion and darkness."

"You taste a little better," Seras answered, eyes still on Benedict. Alucard looked down at her and she looked up at him. "You were more passionate than the time I freed myself of you."

"Oh? Is that what you did?" Alucard asked.

"Which one?" Seras asked.

"Both," Alucard answered.

"Alright, yes to both then," she said with a smirk and passed him. "Unfortunately though, I'm free, but I still live under the same roof as you."

"I am aware," Alucard said, strolling with her. "Who is it, besides the agent, who awakes me from my sleep?"

"Yes. And who is it who's always sleeping and needs to be woken? You really need to find a hobby and stop sitting in that chair."

"Hobbies are for humans," Alucard said. "What do you think, Police girl, do you suppose the agent will now offer his blood to you after witnessing our... passion?" Alucard asked.

Seras huffed. "What do you think, Master, suppose Integra will now – ?" Seras cut herself off when she realised her sarcastic question was dumb. Integra already had fed Alucard blood. "No, I don't think so. And I won't hold my breath. I mean, oh whatever," she said, turning into a stumbling idiot. Then Seras realised she had been talking to herself. Alucard was gone. "Arse," she grumbled.

_**"Sheesh, am I not here anymore?"**_Pip asked.

"Oh Pip," Seras said regretfully.

_**"You drank from Alucard," **_he mentioned.

"It was a mutual give and take," Seras said.

_**"You like the taste of him,**__** don't you,**__**" **_Pip said.

"Sort of," Seras said.

_**"Sort of, mignonette?"**_

"It's not quite the same, Pip, as when I was his fledgling. He was my master then."

_**"And now?" **_Pip asked.

"We're... a part of each other," she muttered, her eyes distant.

_**"**__**... **__**Well**__**," **_Pip said after some silence. _**"F**__**or your information, mignonette, I prefer the arse to the agent," **_

"You've got to be joking," Seras scoffed, ready to defend the butler. "Benedict is wonder – "

_**"YES,"**_Pip exclaimed before she could finish with her gushing. **"**_**And Alucard isn't **__**WONDERFUL**_**," **he added, wanting to spit out the word.

"I see your point," Seras said. "Well, after I do my rounds for the night, it'll be just you and me."

_**"I like the sound of that," **_the cocky familiar said.

After thoroughly checking the Hellsing grounds, Seras phased to her room. And gasped. Her room was not unoccupied. At her table, sat Benedict with his back to her. Pip swore.

"Benedict?" Seras said, really surprised.

"Seras," Benedict said without turning around. "I want to offer you my blood."

The stunned Seras could clearly see he was starting to unfasten his tie and unbutton the collar of his shirt. Even though his offer beckoned to her deepest impulses, Seras was highly suspicious. Was this because of what he had witnessed before? The draculina took a wide berth around the butler and the table as she circled them and immediately looked into Benedict's eyes.

_**"The sex beam," **_Pip commented.

_**"ALUCARD!" **_Seras yelled into his mind.

_**"Do you love me now?" **_he asked into hers and chuckled.

-oo-

**A/N: I'm not too happy with this and I apologise if Seras comes off a little tramp-ish. I just wanted to bring out a little more of her sensual side but it kind of backfired. I will try to make changes in the future. **


End file.
